Last Thoughts
by Cloverrrrrrrrrr
Summary: The last thoughts of Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Thresh, and Cato.


_**I'm really ticked off right now because I just typed this and it deleted. It was the best thing I've ever written. I am trying to recreate it. Review. This is the last moments of the tributes lives. Grab some tissues. This is about to get sad.**_

* * *

Glimmer's Point Of View 

Green stuff starts to pour out of me. They all just left me. Left me here to die. Cato. Clove. Marvel. I thought they were my friends. We were allies! We where in this together!

I see Katniss start to climb down the tree. We all under-estimated her. As the darkness consumes me, I can only form one thought, 'She is gonna win.'

Marvel's Point Of View 

I never really thought of how I would die, but I never would have guessed it would be at the hands of a little poor girl from District 12. The arrow pierces into my skin and I fall to the ground.

I did it, I killed her. The little girl, Rue? But it is like checkers, you jump and then get jumped. It's like you win, but you lose.

Not bad, Twelve, not bad.

Clove's Point of View 

Cato drops to my side.

"Clove, please don't leave me! We can still do this, we can win. And we can go home. And we can be victors. Come on Clove! You can't leave me! Not like this! Stay with me!" Cato begs me.

Why doesn't he understand? This time I am too broken to fix.

I think back to the happier days in District 2 where Cato and I spent hours laughing at things that weren't that funny and talking about things that weren't worth talking about. Back where we were free to be friends.

He is the only one who truly understands. About be forced to train to kill. About being beaten at a young age for not being good enough. I just wanted them to be proud of me. For once.

No, they will be ashamed at the sound of my name. Because I didn't win this sick little twisted game. I trained my whole life for this. I was born for this. To bring pride to my district. That is all I've ever been taught to do. It's all I can do. Maybe he is the reason I love fighting so much. To inflict some of my pain towards others.

I look deep into Cato's eyes. This is the moment I realize it. I love him. Not the kind of love like wanted to be a couple, but a different kind. All I know is that Cato Highman is my best friend, and he means the world to me. He never turned his back on me when I needed him and even as I lay here dying he doesn't let go of my hand. I couldn't ask for a better friend than that.

Cato can almost read my mind. "I love you too Clove, you'll always be my best friend. The one that always has my back, even when I'm wrong and would be there, even when no one else was," Cato says, his voice cracking.

My eyes flutter shut and I see her. I almost had her. Her face glows from the fire burning on her as if she were a piece of firewood. She aims her bow and arrow at me and smiles lightly, "I bet you thought you beat me."

I force my eyes open and use the last of my strength to squeeze Cato's hand. I struggle to get out my last words.

_"Don't let her win."_

Thresh's Point Of View 

I feel my air supply vanish and I know that this is the end of me. I struggle to get free but it's no use. He overpowered me. I thought I had gained the upper hand but things changed quickly.

"You killed the one person I actually care about," Cato hisses in my face. "And now you're gonna pay for it."

Cato punches me in the face a couple times before throwing be against a tree. I am too weak to even fight back now. I think I broke a rib and an ankle.

"You're gonna die the same way. You are gonna feel the same pain she felt!" He screams. I look at his hand and see a rock. Suddenly I fear for my life.

As the rock smashes my skull I mange one more thought. 'Twelve has to win.'

Cato's Point Of View 

This should have been over hours ago. I feel claws continue to rib through me and teeth sink into the remains of me. Why couldn't I drown or be burned alive? Anything but this. I have never felt worse pain in my life. Why can't this be over? I just want to die, and be with Clove. Screw being a victor or bring pride to my district or PANEM, period.

I see Katniss looking down at me. I try to shout the word 'Please' but nothing comes out. I just try to mouth it. I see Katniss and Peeta talking and Peeta handing The Girl On Fire her last arrow. That must be how she got an 11. She points he bow at me. As the arrow heads towards me I think one thought.

_'She deserved to win.'  
_

* * *

**_Well, this sucked but I tried. Review what you think my little lovelys. _**

**_~Clover_**


End file.
